A Pirate and his Matey
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: "Shelly, do you think there's something going on between the boss and Matt?" "What, you're now taking note at how they act towards each other?" Shelly has a talk with a Team Aqua Grunt about Archie and Matt. Sailorshipping oneshot. *Cover art by Elementalheroneos on Tumblr*
**(AN: Whoa, first Pokemon fanfiction :O I love this series to death, but I'm surprised I've never written anything for it.**

 **Anyway, WHY ARE THERE LIKE NO SAILORSHIPPING FICS ON THIS WEBSITE LIKE MY GOD** **I love these two dorks to death and just ughhhhfidhioisb.** **There hasn't been Sailorshipping content in a while so guess who has to fill that in as WELL**

 **...**

 **Now that my rant is over...**

 **I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

"Shelly, do you think there's something going on between the boss and Matt?"

"What, you're now taking note at how they act towards each other?"

"I'm just saying… is there?"

Shelly had to roll her eyes at that question. How gullible were some of the latest Team Aqua grunts? Of course 'something' was going on in between Archie and Matt.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the female Team Aqua admin.

"Yes?"

"Congrau-freaking-lations, you got that right."

"Huh? Are you serious? How do you know?"

"Let's just say there has been multiple times where I've seen it up close. For example…"

* * *

 _It had been a few days since Team Aqua had decided to turn a new leaf after the events of the meteorite (destroyed by Brendan and May) and the mysterious woman, Zinnia. In the days since, Matt had seemed to have an even stronger bond with Archie, never leaving his side. The strange thing Shelly noted was that Archie wasn't annoyed in the slightest. He seemed rather… content of having all the attention from Matt._

 _On this particular day, Shelly, after training some of the newer grunts, heard loud music coming from within Matt's room. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear; she snuck into the room, where she saw the leader and admin of Team Aqua working out together. The two men were lifting heavy weights, sweat dripping down their muscular bodies. After some time, Archie turned off the music, and uncapped a water bottle._

 _"Nice workout," he said._

 _"I'll say!" Matt replied rather enthusiastically. "I'm gonna get stronger for you, bro! Just you wait!"_

 _"Heh, time'll tell."_

 _What Archie did next surprised Shelly._

 _He then proceeded to slap Matt's ass, grinning at him. Matt also grinned in response._

 _"Heh, you like that?" Matt asked._

 _"Proof that yer already gettin' strong, Matt! But, as they say… no homo… am I right?"_

 _"Ah ha ha ha! Yeah, good one bro! No homo!"_

 _The two proceeded to laugh as Shelly lay across the door, waiting for them to notice her._

 _"Time for a shower, bro! I think we deserve it!" Matt said._

 _"Course we do, and we'll get in together. You know… as 'bros'," Archie wiggled his eyebrows._

 _"Yeah as bros!"_

 _As soon as they turned around, they saw Shelly. The female admin looked a bit cross._

 _"So… I think you two have got a lot of explaining to do."_

* * *

"No kidding, huh?"

"Nothing fake here, that's how those two are."

"How straight you think both of them are?"

Shelly scoffed at the question. "As straight as a Poké Ball."

The Aqua grunt looked confused. "But ma'am… Poké Balls aren't straight… they're round…"

" _Exactly._ "

The grunt looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"So, any other instances of something like that happening?"

"Oh, PLENTY."

"Such as?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _One thing Archie and Matt had plenty of were Pokémon battles, which was a tradition they had since they were younger. However, usually Archie won these battles, due to having more experience. This usually upset Matt at first, who felt he wasn't strong enough, but he would calm down about a minute later, and became a good sport_

 _This particular Pokémon battle however, changed Archie's constant winning streak._

 _Matt's Sharpedo has been getting lucky with critical hits, downing most of Archie's Pokémon. Now, the Team Aqua Leader had been down to his last Pokémon, Muk (with half of its HP down already)._

 _"Muk, Gunk Shot!"_

 _Muk shot out a large amount of poison at Sharpedo, who stumbled back. Matt could tell that Sharpedo was nearly about to faint, had it not been for the Focus Band he gave his trusty Pokémon. The Team Aqua Admin gritted his teeth in frustration._

 _"Why, Matt, yeh done such an incredible job already! Don't lose faith, you can still win this!" Archie inspired. He could see Matt's frustration, and didn't want him to lose hope._

 _The muscular dark skinned man shook his head and changed his face._

 _"My bro's right! I have to win this! I'm not gonna get upset if I lose!" Matt thought. He raised his finger and pointed at Muk._

 _"Sharpedo, I know you're really beat, but just this last time! Crunch!"_

 _Sharpedo, raising itself up, looked at Muk before rushing towards it, crunching the mass of toxic sludge. Muk went backwards as it seemed to be fainted. Archie returned his last Pokémon back to its Poké Ball before grinning._

 _"Well, Matt, it looks like you did it. You beat me," He said. Matt looked at his hands._

 _"I… I beat you? Ha ha ha, I beat you, bro!"_

 _Archie laughed at seeing how happy Matt was. The admin ran over and hugged Archie tightly from behind._

 _"You've become one fine trainer, Matt. I expect you'll be even better than me one of those days," The leader of Team Aqua said._

 _"You mean it, bro?"_

 _"I mean it."_

 _Matt grinned. "Alright, I'll be a strong trainer and show you soon, bro!"_

 _"That's good to hear."_

 _Despite their talk, Matt didn't let go of Archie. He could feel the admin feeling his pectorals, wanting to get frisky._

 _"Well now, someone's a little touchy…" Archie teased. Matt grinned embarrassingly._

 _"Ha ha! I don't have a problem with that, just as long as-"_

 _As soon as Archie said that, they heard a voice from behind. The two turned around to see Shelly._

 _"You know, I was going to tell you that there's something going on between two grunts, but you know, what you two are doing, yeah, okay."_

* * *

The Aqua grunt was now laughing. "Oh man, how do you keep walking in on those two?"

"It just happens I suppose," Shelly replied.

"Well, at least I got my question answered. I better get going soon; Matt's probably instructing the new grunts today."

And with that, the grunt left where he was sitting, leaving Shelly behind by herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw Archie and Matt, arms over each other's shoulders. She could see that they were in deep conversation, and stared at each other a lot.

Shelly rolled her eyes playfully. No matter how many times Archie and Matt called themselves 'bro', they wouldn't deny the truth between each other.


End file.
